The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for displaying copies of literature in a literature rack. More specifically, the present invention is directed toward providing improved apparatus and methods for increasing the utility and attractiveness of a literature display.
Literature such as magazines, books, brochures, etc. need to be displayed to consumers so as to attract positive attention to the literature. In certain settings, such as a supermarket checkout aisle, where a large number of literature displays compete for the consumer's attention, the need to attractively display literature is even more pronounced.
Traditionally, multiple copies of literature are simultaneously placed in a literature rack for display to the consumer. The multiple copies of literature support each other in a full literature rack so that the copies stand up straight and the cover of the front copy is easily viewed by the consumer. However, this traditional method of displaying literature has many drawbacks.
In one instance, when a large percentage of the copies of literature in a rack has been removed or purchased, the remaining copies of literature tend to flop forward or backward in the rack. This causes the cover of the front-most copy to become obscured or difficult to read. In addition, such flopping of the literature causes the literature display to have an untidy and unattractive appearance.
In another instance, a traditional literature rack allows the encroachment of other types of literature into a rack designated for a particular type of literature. Such encroachment is most common when a consumer picks up a copy of another type of literature, browses its contents, and decides against purchasing the literature. These unpurchased copies of literature are often haphazardly placed back into racks designated for other types of literature. By placing a copy of another type of literature in front of the designated type of literature in a rack, the designated type of literature may be completely obscured from viewing by other interested consumers. Other interested consumers may not be provided with an opportunity to be enticed by the front cover of the literature and may conclude that the literature is not available at the particular retail location.
In another instance, remaining copies of literature in a traditional literature rack may have a tendency to flop forward when copies are removed from the rack. Forward flopping of the literature is typically more undesirable because it may make the front cover of the literature more difficult to read than in an instance where the literature flops backward in the rack. Further, in many traditional literature racks, a front lip portion of the literature rack obscures a lower portion of the front cover of the literature being displayed. Such an instance may cause an attractive portion of the literature cover to be unviewable by a consumer.
In another instance, “sold out” signs that are often placed in traditional literature racks also tend to flop and become obscured. Further, traditional removable “sold out” signs may not denote what type of literature was originally placed in the literature rack and may become separated from the literature rack. Still further, traditional literature racks do not provide further opportunities for enticing a consumer with additional signage configured to remain with a designated literature display.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for displaying literature in a literature rack with a self-advancing feature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved literature rack that tilts the copies of literature slightly backward to prevent forward flopping.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved literature rack that lifts a front-most copy of the literature above the remaining copies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved literature rack that uses multiple, parallel energy storage devices and reduced-friction features to provide a smoother mechanism for the self-advancing feature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved literature rack that allows for a maximum number of copies to be displayed in the literature rack.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved literature rack that clearly denotes that all copies have been purchased from the literature rack.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved literature rack that provides additional opportunities for advertising and information display.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a modifying rack insert that provides all the above improved functionalities to a pre-existing literature rack.